


A little surprising

by VinDukeOfHorror



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinDukeOfHorror/pseuds/VinDukeOfHorror
Summary: Robert finds out his boyfriend, Hugo, is a bit more... Kinky than he thought. Not that Robert minds, exactly.





	A little surprising

Hugo was whimpering a bit, bladder _just_ full enough to be uncomfortable. He'd been drinking almost nothing aside from soda, mostly sprite because it was easiest on his stomach. He was wearing loose sweatpants and a t-shirt, so as to avoid any extra pressure to make this end more quickly than it'd have to.

He'd since set up for recording, Robert had gone out and shouldn't be back anytime soon, so he felt no need to worry about being seen. He enjoyed this, each throb of his bladder only serving to further arouse him, already painfully hard.

A full bottle of sprite lay on the coffee table, which he soon was drinking from, downing it. Once it was empty, he set it back on the coffee table, moaning as soon as the liquid hit his already overfull blader. He'd soon doubled over with a small 'Shit--' as he nearly leaked already, throbbing worsened.

He didn't know Robert was there, watching from just around the corner, eyes locked on the other, already hardening from the sight of the other so desperate, hearing those little whimpers.

Hugo didn't last much longer, only another few minutes, 10, at most, before he finally burst, relieved moans escaping him as the urine soaked through his pants, pooling onto the floor beneath him. Legs were shaking by the time he was done, but he managed to walk over to end the recording, cleaning up the floor quickly before stripping down. Not like anybody would see.

Robert stepped out at that moment, frightening the poor teacher, whom nearly jumped out of his skin. Hugo was soon smirking and motioning for Robert to come over, seeing the obvious tent in the other's pants. He gave a small hum. "On your knees, baby~"

The elder man was more than happy to oblige, and he didn't have to be told before he took the other into his mouth, sucking the tip lightly, humming around the other's length as Hugo's fingers tangled in his hair, and he took it in deeper.

Hugo shuddered from just that much, thrusting forward slightly. Robert sucked a bit harder at that, tasting precum on his tongue already, loving every sound he heard Hugo make, how needy and how _loud_ the other was.

It took only a few more thrusts before Hugo finished, moaning out loudly as he came down the other's throat. He was even worse for shaking when Robert pulled back, but he switched their positions anyways, shoving the other back onto the couch and sliding to his knees. He gave an amused hum when he saw the slight shock on his love's face. "What? Just returning the favour, mi amor."

Robert groaned as soon as Hugo had his pants down, fingers gripping brown curls and lightly tugging as the other went straight to deepthroat him. A low moan escaped him, and he couldn't help but thrust up a bit. He whined when Hugo stilled aside from licking, but quickly caught on to what the other wanted him to do.

He thrust into the other's mouth, gently at first, sighing and moaning quietly. Only once he was sure Hugo could take it did he start thrusting a bit more quickly, groaning at the feeling of the other around him, tongue moving along his dick in just the right ways.

The hand at his sac, rubbing and fondling his balls without hesitaton, was unexpected, but welcome, drawing loud moans from Robert as he fucked the teacher's mouth, pace brutal at this point. He felt a sudden heat, a slight pressure, building in his abdomen, and he only slipped into an even more rough pace in response.

A final sharp thrust had him cumming hard down the teacher's throat, moans bordering on cries of pleasure. He was panting as he finally let Hugo pull back, amazed at how well the other took his roughness. He was soon smiling softly as the other curled up next to him on the couch, both yawning.

Ernest was with his dad, so... Clean up could wait until later.


End file.
